Pour Elle
by jlukes
Summary: C'est l'heure de la fac et Stiles commence à s'éloigner de la meute, bientôt il disparait pour revenir à Beacon Hill dix ans plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites, "ne va t-elle donc jamais s'arrêter ?" Et bien je n'en sais rien !**

**Alors voilà, 3 jours intense à écrire cette histoire qui m'a, elle aussi, prit aux tripes ;)**

**On se situe après la saison 4, toujours le paring Sterek, et les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi, sauf les jolies Laura ;)**

**Alors cette ficlette intitulée "Pour elle" sera en deux chapitre, très longs, bien plus que ce que j'ai pu poster jusque là. **

**Ensuite, il y aura une autre ficlette intitulée "Pour toi", en un chapitre de la même longueur, on deux plus courts, je verrai ;) **

**Alors bonne lecture et... J'ai prévu de vous faire pleurer sur les deux histoires,donc...**

* * *

><p>Quand il fut le moment d'aller à l'Université, Stiles décide d'oublier tous les êtres surnaturels. Convaincu, qu'une vie meilleure l'attend, il s'éloigne de Scott l'Alpha pour ne rester qu'avec Scott son frère. Scott l'accepte mais après la première année de fac, Stiles devient distant. Jusqu'à disparaître.<p>

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Laura... est ce que tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute pour ça ? Ce n'est qu'un cartable !

- Non. Pas n'importe lequel. C'est Violetta, la seule, l'unique ! Elle chante si bien ! Et puis elle est en concert à Sacramento le mois prochain ! Papi a dit qu'il m'emmenerait ! Et tu sais qu'on ira. Parce que papi peut rien me refuser ! Que..

"Mais moi si ! Alors... mon ange" Il se mit à genoux en plein milieu de l'allée du magasin. "Je te propose un deal... j'accepte que papi t'emmène à ce concert, si tu accepte de choisir un autre cartable qui ne coûte pas soixante dollars. Alors ? Deal ?" Il mit sa main à plat devant elle espérant qu'il éviterait l'esclandre dans le magasin. La rentrée scolaire était une telle corvée. "Deal" La fillette tapa a son tour dans la main et reposa, la mine boudeuse, le cartable a l'effigie de Violetta dans le rayon.

Stiles reprit le chariot de course et prit le restant des fournitures, la jeune fille essayant encore de négocier sur certains produits.

Stiles ouvrit son appartement, laissant passer Laura qui portait son cartable sur le dos et un sac de course dans les bras. Un sachet entre les dents, les bras chargés, Stiles referma la porte dans un claquement de pied bien placé.

Des cartons étaient encore éparpillés de ci, de là. Ils étaient arrivés la semaine dernière, mais Stiles passait beaucoup de temps à travailler, il avait réussi à faire l'école de police. Certes il y avait mit plus de temps qu'un autre, mais l'éducation de Laura en tant que père célibataire ne lui avait pas laissée vraiment de choix. Il avait commencé au bureau du shérif de la ville voisine, mais il avait préféré se rapprocher de son père. Avouant qu'un peu d'aide avec Laura ne serait pas du luxe. La petite tête blonde aux yeux rieurs, avait malheureusement héritée du TDAH de son père, avec l'exubérance de sa mère.

Stiles avait vingt huit ans, et cette fillette de dix ans était juste, et tout simplemment, l'amour de sa vie. Sa fille, Laura.

Alors qu'il rangeait les courses alimentaires, Laura s'affaira à ranger ses affaires pour l'école qui commençait lundi, dans deux jours. Excitée comme jamais, Stiles l'entendait chanter et jouer dans sa chambre, il sourit doucement en l'écoutant tout en s'afferant à préparer le repas.

Le lundi matin arriva vite, Stiles avait revêtu un jean et une chemise et courait dans tous les sens avec un bagel dans la bouche.

"Papa ! Je ne trouve pas la brosse !" Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et enleva le pain de sa bouche. "Salle de bain !" Il avala le restant de son café et s'assura que le déjeuner de Laura était complet avec sandwich, fruit et eau. "On va être en retard mon ange !" Il enfila sa veste en deux deux et bientôt Laura arriva fin prête, coiffée d'une queue de cheval, son sac sur le dos, en passant devant lui elle attrapa son déjeuner dans les mains de son père et sortie de l'appartement avec classe. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et il n'était que huit heure, avant de fermer la porte de l'appartement.

Les matins étaient souvent commme ça, à l'arrache ! Mais Laura le surprenait toujours autant en étant prête comme une princesse à la dernière minute, là où lui avait à peine coiffé sa tignasse mais au moins le temps de se laver les dents.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école et Stiles s'assura que Laura soit prête. " Ça va être cool, tu verras. Une nouvelle école. c'est chiant juste les premières heures." Il lui fit un sourire encourageant, et Laura lui fit un long câlin. "Je t'aime papa" chuchota t-elle. "A ce soir !" Elle lui fit un signe de la main alors quelle courrait déjà vers l'entrée de cet établissement ou il avait été lui même avec Scott...

Scott McCall. Dix ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Et il se doutait bien qu'il allait finir par lui tomber dessus à un moment ou un autre. Et il allait devoir rendre des comptes. Il préféra ne plus y penser et remonta en voiture direction le poste de police.

Travailler dans la police avait toujours été son rêve, il voulait suivre un cursus universitaire en criminologie et psychologie, pourquoi pas prendre l'option étude comportementale. Mais voilà, l'arrivée imprévue de Laura dans sa vie, l'avait obligé à faire les choses autrement. D'abord arrêter la fac et trouver du travail. Il en avait cumulé des boulots, serveur, livreur, coursier. Mais son rêve de devenir flic l'avait hanté. Alors que Laura était venu au monde depuis deux semaines, Stiles avait décidé de mettre son père au courant. Il lui avait passé un savon monumental, et Stiles avait baissé la tête bien conscient de son erreur avec cette fille. Mais Laura était là, et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Son père avait prit un congé d'un mois et était venu à Sacramento pour aider son fils et sa petite fille. Suite à ça, Stiles avait réussi son examen d'entrée a l'école de police.

Il entra dans le poste, se dirigea dans les vestiaires et se changea avant de prendre son arme et son insigne qu'il laissait avec soin dans son casier. Il refusait l'idée même d'apporter son arme chez lui. Laura n'avait pas besoin d'un danger supplémentaire quand on sait ce qu'il se passe dehors et qui ne soit pas naturel.

Stiles ne voulait pas travailler en conjoint avec son père ou Parrish. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce dernier, mais ils étaient les premiers sur les scènes de crimes qui avaient légèrement tendance à tirer sur les phénomènes glauques de cette ville. Lui, les cambriolages de supérette, les tapages nocturnes et autres rondes de routines, lui allaient très bien.

Une semaine qu'il était là et il commençait à peine à retenir le nom de son équipier. Lawrence. Un truc comme ça. Stiles parlait très peu de lui même. Son instinct de surprotection envers Laura, l'empêchait de dévoiler son intimité. Laura était et est, la seule chose de bien dans sa vie. L'idée même que quelqu'un ou quelque chose puisse lui faire du mal... il en était malade.

Sa journée défila beaucoup de paperasse et de patrouille. Quand sa journée fut finie, il scruta l'heure afin d'être sur de ne pas être en retard pour Laura.

"Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre Stilinski ?" Proposa son collègue. "C'est sympa mec, mais une autre fois." Stiles plia bagage, salua son acolyte et se rua dans les vestiaires juste à temps pour que Scott qui entra dans le poste, ne le voit pas.

Stiles se dépêcha plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour se changer, une fois fait, il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires après avoir soufflé un bon coup. Scott était toujours dans le bureau de son père, dos à lui. Mais quand il le vit lever le nez et tourner légèrement la tête, il décampa illico presto.

Sur la route vers l'école, il réfléchissait à comment annoncer à son père qu'il devait repartir. Il savait qu'il était idiot, qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter Scott pendant des lustres. Ok, Scott devait savoir pour Laura, ou alors il était encore plus idiot qu'il le pensait. John avait une fournée complète de photos de Stiles et Laura dans son bureau, et si l'Alpha y allait aussi souvent qu'il le pensait, il avait du les voir. Mais voilà. Stiles avait délibérément éloigné son meilleur ami de sa propre vie, parce qu'il voulait avant tout mettre de la distance entre lui et le surnaturel, et quand il apprit qu'il allait être papa, il n'eut pas a réfléchir eux fois. Après des jours de panique, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Ce bébé serait sa priorité, et il était hors de question que sa fille soit chaque secondes en danger comme la sienne l'a été.

Il réalisa qu'il était arrivé, il sorti de sa Jeep et avança vers la sortie des classes. Il évita la parents autour de lui, focalisant son attention vers cette petite blonde qui courrait vers lui. Quand il la prit dans ses bras, tous ses soucis s'envolèrent. Pourquoi partir ? Sa fille méritait d'avoir la stabilité nécessaire à son développement. Déjà que l'absence de mère était parfois difficile pour elle, alors s'il devait lui imposer un autre déménagement qui entrainerait l'éloignement de John, pfff, et si il y a une chose que Laura adore dans sa vie. C'est son papi.

" On n'a pas de devoirs pour demain ! En plus, je me suis fait une copine, elle s'appelle comme moi ! C'est marrant non ? Laura, Laura !" Chantona t-elle alors que Stiles souriait de la voir babiller ainsi. Laura avait souvent un flot de parole étonnant et parfois Stiles félicita son père d'avoir autant resisté a l'envie de fuir lorsqu'il était gosse.

Alors qu'ils étaient train de diner, Laura fraichemeenr lavée et en pyjama, continua de raconter sa journée, posant quelques questions à son père sur la sienne. La sonnette brisa son monologue et Stiles lui intima de finir son assiette alors qu'il allait ouvrir.

"Comment s'est passé le premier jour de ma princesse ?" Cria John en entrant dans la cuisine, Stiles sur les talons. D'ailleurs le plus jeune prit une troisième assiette, des couverts et les plaça sur la table, il remplit son assiette de tourte et de salade et lui mit une bière.

" Super ! J'ai une copine avec le même nom que moi ! Et puis..."

Stiles souriait, son père ne semblait absolument pas fatigué par le discours de sa petite fille, là où il lui avait souvent demandé de se calmer en étant jeune, John semblait se régaler de ce flot incessant. Il avait parfois du mal à comprendre.

Stiles fit la vaisselle, quand le grand père mit sa petite fille au lit. Il prépara deux thés qu'il mit sur la table.

Il s'y installa en même temps que son père revint. John sourit. l'air mi épuisé, mi émerveillé.

"Tu as l'air idiot" Dit Stiles en soufflant dans sa tasse. John rit. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus grand que moi, que je ne peux pas te mettre mon pied au cul." John but une gorgée doucement. "Faut juste que je lève la jambe un peu plus haut" Stiles pouffa sans s'en empêcher.

"Il va falloir que tu lui parles" Dit finalement John après quelques secondes à cesser de rire. Cela eu le mérite de couper l'hilarité de Stiles, qui trouva son thé bien plus intéressant. "Il t'a senti au poste. Il sait que tu es là" John finit son thé, et observa son fils triturer du bout des doigts cette tasse rouge tamponnée du «Meilleur Papa au Monde !» "Stiles... je suis sûr qu'il comprendra" "Et quand bien même ?" Répondit il revêche. "Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour Laura. Je pensais que tu me soutenais ?" Stiles se leva rapidement, sa chaise frottant sur le parquet. Il mit sa tasse dans l'évier et observa les photos de Laura partout sur le frigo.

"Et je le fais fiston... Si j'avais eu la possibilité de le faire pour toi, crois moi, je l'aurais fait !" John se leva à son tour, compatissant. "Pourquoi était il là aujourd'hui ? Encore un cadavre ? Quelles bestiole en est à l'origine cette fois ci ?" Stiles ses retenait de crier, ses mains frottant nerveusement sa tignasse, son regard si souriant de son enfance était emplit de cette inquiétude typiquement parental, celle qui vient avec les nuits trop courtes et le stress de l'éloignement. "Rien dont tu ne dois t'occuper... Stiles... Scott, Lydia... ils ont cherché si longtemps après toi, disparaitre de la fac, avec tout ce que vous avez traversé, ils ont cru au pire. Tu dois leur expliquer." John avait saisit son fils par les épaules, forçant son regard pour bien faire passer le message. Mais Stiles préféra l'ignorer

"Il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer." John baissa les bras et fit un sourire d'excuse à son fils qui le prit dans ses bras. "Fais attention 'pa, rentre bien"

Toute la nuit durant, Stiles ne fit que cogiter, son regard s'était machinalement posé sur la fenêtre, la lune serait bientôt pleine, et il en eut des frissons. Il préféra se lever et aller voir Laura dans don lit, sa chambre respirait l'insouciance, le réconfort. Elle avait déjà placé les quelques photos que Stiles avait trouvé de sa mère. Sa mère. Stiles s'en voulait jour après jour. Elle était morte en la mettant au monde, et même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment aimé, il n'avait pas pu la laisser avec un bébé, jusqu'au bout, il était resté. Les parents de Diane ne voulait pas en entendre parler, à cause de lui, ce bébé avait tué leur fille. Et Stiles se répétait sans cesse qu'il était le seul responsable. Malia et lui avait rompu, il avait rencontré cette fille par la suite, et après une fête bien trop arrosée, ils avait passé la nuit ensemble. Sans protection.

Il retourna dans sa propre chambre, alluma sa lampe de chevet et prit une boite dans un des cartons aux pieds de son lit. Il retourna sur son lit et ouvrit la boîte. Des tonnes de photos mises en vrac. Il sourit en prenant l'une d'elle.

Lydia, Kira et Malia se tenaient la main, le sourire aux lèvres, et le regard remplit de malice. Une autre d'Allison et Lydia, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Scott et lui, faisant le singe, Stiles était explosé de rire alors que Scott montrait ses fesses. Ouai, de beaux crétins. Une autre montra une scène normale, Stiles et Derek parlaient avec véhémence et Derek avait les poings serrés, alors qu'on pouvait voir ses yeux lupins clignoter.

Stiles se senti nostalgique, il tourna la tête sur le côté, une photo de Laura et lui à sa naissance, petit bébé rose fripé. Une autre juste à côté, Laura et lui à la plage l'été dernier, le soleil et le sable chaud. C'était ça sa vie maintenant. Tout se résumait à Laura. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelque chose lui arriver. Alors il referma sa boite à photos et la remit dans le carton avant de se forcer à dormir.

Le reste de la semaine, Stiles prit soin d'éviter la meute, il avait faillit tomber sur Lydia durant les courses, il devait se dépêcher pour récupérer Laura, alors il avait esquivé la rousse en filant dans les rayons, un vrai gamin. Mais il y était arrivé, il magna la caissière qui lui faisait des clins d'œil étrange. Il avait tout de même était à deux doigts de claquer les courses sur place et se barrer, Lydia commençait à pointer le bout de son nez vers les caisses alors qu'elle semblait pianoter sur son portable. Et c'est à grand rythme cardiaque qu'il avait quitté la supérette les bras chargés.

Une autre fois c'était encore Scott au poste. Stiles était arrivé en sifflotant, mais c'était sans compté sur son collègue qui lui mit une claque dans le dos. "Hey Stilinski ! On a un 10-15, go !" Stiles se dépêcha de suivre son collègue quand il vit Scott se tourner ver eux. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir sa tête et d'être prit de remord toute la journée.

Et ce soir, c'était la réunion de l'école de Laura, la maitresse voulait parler du programme. Quand il arriva, les autres enfants de cette école, accompagnés des parents, quittaient l'établissement. Stiles attendit que le troupeau se dissipe et entra dans l'école, se rappelant des indications de Laura quant à trouver sa classe. Elle l'attendit à la porte dans le vouloir avec une fille de son âge, elles parlaient et riaient en même temps. Enfin, sa fille faisait surtout la conversation !

"Hey Laura !" Les deux gamines se tournèrent en même temps. "Ça va mon ange ?" Laura le serra dans ses bras et présenta sa copine. "Bonjour monsieur" Dit-elle poliment et Stiles lui sourit, les yeux plissés. La petite fille avait les yeux très clairs pour une peau métissée, pas banale et très jolie. Mais son regard lui rappela quelque chose, mais il ne put s'y attarder davantage qu'une voix aiguë le prit en grippe.

"Monsieur Stilinski ! Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Mlle Milles, l'institutrice de Laura ! Entrez, tous les parents ne sont pas encore arrivés !" Stiles grimaça, seigneur, elle avait une voix horrible pour une enseignante. Elle lui proposa de prendre place à la table de Laura, et sa fille se fit un plaisir à lui montrer le chemin, hélas pour lui, il était juste en face de la maitresse. Il savait que c'était pour son hyperactivité, il avait eu le même coup pendant plusieurs années, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire.

Stiles avait chaud dans cette pièce, et quelque chose le tracassait, mais pas moyen pour lui de mettre la main dessus. Il se contenta de regarder autour de lui, certains parents étaient là, fouillant sans gêne les affaires de leurs enfants dans leur casier. Il regarda alors le bureau de sa fille, impeccable, rien ne dépassait et il fut fier d'elle. Il posa les yeux sur la place vide à côté de lui, aussi propre, seule une étiquette semblait collée sur chaque bureau. Sa fille avait son nom «Laura S.» et à côté «Laura H.» Il eut une bouffée froide, en plus de la chaleur dans la pièce, Stiles se mit à taper du pied nerveusement. Laura qui était assise sur ses genoux se tourna et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit et il oublia un instant son tracas.

"Bon, je vais commencer à pointer !" Mlle Milles fit l'appel par enfants, certains répondirent, et dans le cas contraire, elle fit une encoche sur sa grille, Stiles la regarda faire, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Puis un nom lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, rendant sa mâchoire totalement bloquée. "Laura Hale ?" "Ici" Mlle Milles leva son visage vers l'entrée amis Stiles ne put tourner la tête, il fixa l'enseignante avec un regard effrayé. "Désolé pour mon retard" Il reconnu la voix de Derek et instinctivement, il chercha une échappatoire qui pourrait éviter qu'ils ne se croisent plus que ça."Pas de problème, installez vous. Laura est juste là !" Bordel, c'était une mauvaise blague. Stiles en était sur. Quelle chance avait-il pour que sa fille ne soit pas la copine de Laura Hale' fille de Big Bad Trou du cul Wolf Hale ? Aucune. Il avait la guigne, obligé. "Laura Stilinski ?" Laura leva la main pour lui.

Il sentit sans se tourner, que Derek s'installait à côté de lui, il préféra regarder le visage de sa fille qui souriait tel un ange, son ange. Il se focalisa tellement sur elle qu'il sursauta quand il entendit Mlle Milles parler.

"Bon les enfants, vous pouvez aller dans la cours !"

Les enfants quittèrent leur parent bien heureux d'aller jouer, mais Stiles, ne lâcha pas Laura, elle essaya de détacher, se dandinant sur les genoux de son père, mais rien n'y faisait, il voulait qu'elle reste là, elle était son rempart contre Derek, la réunion et toute cette putain de merde ! "Papa ?" Il la fixa comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, puis les autres parents qui souriaient sûrement de leur relation. Mais il finit par la lâcher, à contre cœur.

La maitresse suivit les enfants pour leur donner des consignes de sécurisé et Stiles chercha les issues "Tu ne pourras pas esquiver cette fois ci" dit Derek d'un ton normal, mais assez bas pour que seul Stiles l'entende. Aussitôt et sans rien contrôler, Stiles se tourna vers lui et vit pour la première fois depuis dix ans, Derek Hale. Son visage avait mûri, certaines rides dessinaient son visage de trente cinq ans, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi pénétrant et il reconnu le regard de sa fille. "J'ai pas de compte à te rendre" Il retourna son attention sur Mlle Milles qui reprenait place devant eux.

"Alors, voilà le programme..." Elle commença à parler et Stiles lui accorda toutes ses oreilles, et même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces, rien n'arrivait à lui faire oublier la présence de Derek à côté de lui. Il en avait des frissons.

L'heure suivante fut insoutenable, les mots aiguës de Mlle Milles lui donnaient envie de sauter d'un train en marche, il se massa les tempes le plus discrètement possible, et il entendit même Derek souffler de son côté. Son salue arriva quand il vit une mère se lever, s'excusant que son quart de travail allait commençait, L'enseignante l'excusa volontiers et Stiles se leva à son tour "Veuillez m'excuser, je suis de garde ce soir" Derek avait bien tenté de le retenir, mais en vain, alors il se leva à son tour.

Quelques parents suivirent et Stiles se retint de courir pour récupérer Laura aux balançoires. " Aller mon ange, on y va !" son ton était pressant, surtout quelle jouait avec son amie et que Derek le talonnait. "Déjà ? Mais papa !". Stiles prit son cartable au sol et le mit sur son épaule. Il entendit Derek dire quelque chose à sa fille et bientôt les deux gamines partirent en courant à la grille. Stiles resta sur place et posa le sac de Laura sur le sol un peu trop sèchement. Il fit finalement face à Derek et croisa les bras. "Quoi ?" Derek le fixa et imita sa position.

"Pourquoi tu refuse de nous voir ?" dit-il calmement et cela désarçonna légèrement Stiles.

"En quoi ça te concerne ?" Claque t-il acerbe

"Parce que tu as disparu sans rien nous dire !" Derek sentait sa patience s'amenuiser.

"J'ai mes raisons, et personnellement, elles ne concernent que Scott et Lydia, toi et moi que je sache, on n'a jamais été amis." Il reprit le sac de Laura et d'un pas vif, sorti de l'école.

"On n'était pas amis ? C'est ce que tu penses ?" Lui râle le loup quand il atteint Stiles prêt de sa voiture. Les filles les entendirent crier et chacune observa les deux hommes.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'aurait été ?" Cria t-il a son tour, puis voyant que sa fille l'observait et l'écoutait, il lui demanda de monter dans la voiture, et vu le ton de son père, Laura ne se fit pas prier. Stiles se rapprocha de Derek et dit d'un ton bas "Tu as passé le plus clair de ton temps à ignorer mon existence, et quand on se voyait, tu prenait un plaisir malsain à me cogner, alors non, je ne crois pas que nous étions amis."

Il remonta dans sa voiture et tenta de ne pas donner trop d'importance au regard choqué de Derek.

Stiles marmonna dans sa barbe le reste du trajet, en colère contre lui même, et contre les autres. Il comptait rentrer chez lui, mais il fit un détour avant. Il devait régler ça tout de suite pour ne plus prendre le risque que Laura soit dans le coin lorsqu'une chose pareille arriverait. Ils arrivèrent devant le poste de police, et Stiles prit la main de Laura avant de la conduire à l'intérieur. Ses collègues les saluèrent le temps qu'ils atteignent le bureau de son père, bien entendu, Scott et Liam étaient là. Bien sa veine.

Il ouvrit la porte et Scott eu un sursaut en se retournant. Mais avant que quiconque ne disent quoi que ce soit Stiles ouvrit la bouche déterminée. "Tout le monde dehors" Parish observa le shérif qui hocha la tête et les trois hommes sortirent, enfin, il fallut pousser Scott. Stiles se contenta de fermer les dossiers ouverts sur des images que sa fille n'avait pas à voir et regarda son père.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Stiles fit en sorte que Laura soit bien installée, qu'elle ai de quoi colorier et s'occuper. Mais avant, il prit son visage entre ses mains et vit le regard humide de sa fille.

"Tout va bien mon ange, je suis désolé d'avoir crié, ce n'était pas contre toi, Ok ? Je t'aime."

Laura renifla et cela brisa Stiles de l'intérieur. Une rencontre, et cela avait déjà des répercutions négatives sur sa fille. Il sorti du bureau et ordonna à Scott de le suivre.

Il entra ou plutôt sorti comme un boulet de canon sur le toit de l'immeuble.

"Stiles !" Le susnommé se retourna vers son ancien meilleur ami, le regard glacial et fatigué.

"Alors écoutes moi bien Scott, je vais te donner une explication, et il y a intérêt a ce qu'ensuite, vous me fichiez la paix !"

Scott aurait voulu plus, dire plus, exiger plus. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Stiles pour savoir qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer.

"Tu savais que je ne voulais plus de tout ça dans ma vie Scott" Il montra son ami d'un geste vague, la voix plus calme mais toujours avec ce tête pointe de colère. "Je me suis éloigné, parce que ce _**ça**_, c'est toute ta vie. Et quand... "Il ne sut pas vraiment comment aborder l'arrivée de Laura, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps sur les détails. "Peu de temps après, Laura est arrivée et... y avait pas moyen que je la mette en danger, je ne voulais et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée de loin ou de près à la meute. Je n'ai plus qu'elle et il est hors de question que l'un de vous n'approche. OK, j'ai disparu et je n'ai rien dit. Mais je l'ai fait pour ma fille ! Et je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça. Alors maintenant... vous m'oubliez, vous oubliez Laura."

Scott accusa le coup et laissa Stiles filer. Lui qui avait pensé en découdre pour avoir une explication, qu'il jugerait quoi qu'il en dise, que rien ne méritait dix ans d'absence, dix ans de silence et dix ans à se demander où il avait foiré. Il avait été si en colère contre son meilleur ami, comment avait-il pu l'ignorer après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Et bien il l'avait fait. Et Scott serait bien con de dire que la raison de cette rupture était ridicule, insignifiante. Parce que oui, Stiles avait fait la seule chose censé dans toute sa vie. Qui ne sacrifierait pas toute sa fortune, père et mère, pour la sécurité de ses enfants ? Il ne connaissait certes pas ce côté surprotecteur chez son frère d'âme, quoi que, en y réfléchissant, Stiles l'avait toujours protégé lui, au péril de sa vie, protéger son père coûte que coûte, protéger Lydia quoi qu'il arrive. Alors protéger sa propre fille ? Putain ouai, il en était carrément capable.

Comment Scott pourrait-il lui en vouloir, maintenant qu'il en comprenais la raison ? Il en était bien incapable. Mais alors que la joie prenait doucement place en lui, la joie de le savoir de retour vivant, en bonne santé et avec une fille semble t-il si jolie, la peine, cette lenteur grise s'insinua dans son être. Stiles ne voulait plus le voir et rien ne semblait pouvoir changer ça.

Stiles passa la semaine suivante à surveiller Laura. Parce qu'un détail le turlupinait plus que les autres. Son amie Laura était la fille de Derek Hale, loup de naissance, ce qui laisse supposer que sa fille l'est tout aussi. Dangereuse ? Surement. Innocente enfant ? Il était bien placé pour savoir que les mots innocents et enfant dans une équation où la valeur loup garou était omniprésente étaient utopiques, absolument pas compatibles.

Mais il n'osait imaginer la peine de sa fille, s'il lui interdisait de l'approcher, elle lui en voudrait sûrement. Se faire des amis avait toujours été dur pour elle, l'hyperactivité n'ayant jamais aidé, toujours décalée, tête en l'air...

Il devait avoir la certitude que Laura Hale n'était pas un danger pour sa fille. Alors qu'il était de nuit cette semaine, Laura passait ses nuits chez son papi, la routine voulait qu'il l'a récupère à 8h pour la conduire à l'école, ensuite il était censé dormir pour la récupérer à 15h à l'école, il passait du temps ensemble avant de repartir au travail quand elle s'endormirait.

Mais ce matin, John avait du conduire l'enfant lui-même à l'école, Lawrence et lui avait du intervenir sur un cadavre découvert dans une ruelle, c'est le gérant d'un bar qui avait découvert la dépouille dans un coin derrière la benne. Ils en avaient eu pour la nuit entière, le temps de boucler son rapport et d'observer les pièces à convictions, le soleil était déjà debout.

Alors dans la voiture, il se massa les yeux en passant devant l'école, la cours vide le laissait imaginer sa fille studieuse, à côté de Laura Hale. Il prit machinalement la direction de la zone industrielle, espérant que Derek y vivait toujours. Dans un autre temps il aurait pu être soulagé de voir le dernier SUV du loup, mais cette fois çi, il dut respirer fortement pour ignorer le stress qui le prenait. Revoyant toutes ces fois où il était venu parce que la mort leur courrait encore après.

Il frappa deux coups secs sur la porte du dernier étage. Derek ouvrit surprit de voir Stiles chez lui.

"Stiles ?"

"J'ai besoin de savoir." Derek l'invita à entrer mais Stiles s'y refusa, fermant les yeux fortement, le cœur battant bien trop vite et le stress grimpant en lui sinueusement, léchant chaque os de son corps. Tant d'amis étaient morts ici, Scott et Kira y avaient été agressé, il avait même l'impression de voir le Nogitsune en regardant la fenêtre derrière le loup. "Est-ce que ta fille est un danger pour la mienne ?"

Derek cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, venait-il vraiment de lui poser la question ?

"J'ai pas envi de m'inquiéter de t'avoir vexé, j'men tape. C'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi, et je suis sur que Laura l'est autant pour toi. Alors dis moi. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter que ta fille la mutile lors des nuits de pleine lune ?"

"Non. Elle est humaine." Dit Derek, un brun de vexation dans la voix. Les bras croisés, il observa Stiles qui semblait perdre quelques années sur le visage. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il semblait épuisé. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il invita de nouveau Stiles à entrer.

"Non... je vais aller me coucher." Stiles se retourna et fit quelques pas vers le mont de charge. Mais il se stoppa et tourna juste la tête vers Derek qui n'avait pas quitté le seuil de sa porte. "Tu me comprends, hein ? Tu peux te battre pour la protéger de tout ça. Moi pas, je ne veux pas que ma fille vive sans son père si je le faisais."

Derek se contenta juste d'hocher la tête, la gorge serrée de vouloir lui demander de rester, qu'il pourrait protéger sa fille pour lui, mais il sait pertinemment que c'est impossible. Stiles ne le laisserait jamais faire. Alors Stiles monta dans l'ascenseur et ne quitta pas le regard du loup tant que la boîte n'était pas totalement descendu.

C'est avec un certain soulagement que Stiles avait vécu les jours suivants, commençant à apprécier la jeune fille qu'était Laura Hale. Et chaque soir, à la sortie de l'école, la gamine venait lui dire bonjour avant de retrouver Derek plus loin. Comment n'avait-il jamais capté sa présence avant ? Il avait cessé de se poser la question, quand Derek lui fit un signe de tête la première fois alors que sa fille lui prenait la main pour rentrer chez eux. Stiles avait alors prit l'habitude de saluer Derek chaque jour à l'école. De loin. De tête, puis doucement, de sourire. Jamais un mot, jamais trop près.

"Papa, est-ce que Laura pourra venir jouer à la maison ? Je m'ennuiiiiiie !" C'est sur que les bras ballants, et le dernier mot trainant en longueur étaient suffisants pour que Stiles comprenne que sa fille voulait et aurait quelque chose.

"Tu n'as pas de devoirs peut-être ? Hum ?" Il essayait, vainement c'est clair, mais tout de même.

"On les fera ensemble, et après on jouera ! Aller papa, s'te plaîîîît !" Les mains jointent sous son menton et ses petits yeux whisky finirent par l'achever.

"Ok... mais d'abord, la douche, les dents et à table jeune fille !" Après un "Yes !" tonitruant, la gamine galopa dans le couloir alors que Stiles finissait de préparer le diner. "Elle aura ma peau..."

C'est ainsi que Derek et Stiles eurent de nouveau un dialogue intéressant. Déterminer les clauses de la journée des filles. "Tu sais quoi, Laura n'a qu'à rester dormir vendredi soir, je suis de repos samedi, je les emmènerai au cinéma." Derek avait accepté, dansant sur ses pieds ce qui fit sourire Stiles qui dandina de la tête. Les filles les observèrent dans leur manège et gloussèrent en cachant leur rire derrière leur main. "Je viendrai la chercher vers 18h, si ça te va !" S'empressa d'ajouter Derek. "Non, pas de soucis." Il sorti son portable et tapota son adresse. "Ton numéro ?" Demanda t-il sans lever les yeux, mais n'ayant pas de retour, il leva la tête vers Derek qui semblait l'observer perdu. "Ton portable, je vais t'envoyer mon adresse." Il sourit amusé, et Derek se réveilla en lui donnant son numéro. Quelque seconde après, Derek reçu un message.

Suite à ça, les filles étaient entrées en classe, et les deux hommes se séparèrent pour regagner leur voiture. Derek ne comprenait pas grand chose. Il avait toujours était dans les histoires de loups toute sa vie, et même l'arrivée de Laura dans sa vie, n'avait fait que conforter son idée qu'il ne pouvait nier ce côté de lui. Mais Laura n'avait aucun gêne lupin, il en fut à la fois soulagé et triste. Alors pour palier à ce déséquilibre, il lui avait parlé des loups garous. Scott était devenu oncle Scottie et Lydia était la présence féminine que sa fille avait besoin. Il l'élevait certes seul, mais le fait qu'elle sache pour son monde l'avait aidé. Il était libre de ses mouvements et n'avait pas besoin de justifier chaque absence, Laura dormirait chez Lydia en cas de virée nocturne.

Mais maintenant... il voyait l'ombre d'une vie humaine. Des banalités humaines, des occupations humaines. Laura avait enfin une amie. Et par n'importe laquelle. Sa Laura effrayait parfois les autres enfants, son métissage qu'elle tenait de Breaden, ses yeux gris vert qu'elle avait de lui. Cette humeur taciturne qu'il ne pouvait lui renier. Laura Stilinski avait su amadouer sa fille rebelle et parfois boudeuse. Maintenant, elle souriait à table, lui parlait de sa journée et lui disait bonne nuit avec un bisous. Choses qu'elle ne faisait jamais.

Laura savait que sa mère l'avait abandonné, même si Derek n'avait jamais utilisé ces termes là, mais Laura était bien trop intelligente pour mettre du rose sur du noir. Elle en voulait à tout le monde, et surtout à son père qui avait parfois du mal à communiquer avec elle. Fallait dire ce qu'il était, Derek n'aimait pas parler, mais il aimait sa fille à sa manière. La vie était dure, cruelle, et sans amour. Alors comment pouvait-il lui donner une surcouche de rose sur noir lui aussi ? Il ne savait juste pas comment faire.

Mais encore une fois, la boule d'énergie Stilinski avait frappé. Et Derek du accepter l'évidence. Stiles, le plus immature et irréfléchi personnage de son existence était devenu bien plus adulte et raisonné que lui. Il n'avait aucun remord, ni aucune gêne à montrer à quel point il aimait sa fille, qu'il avait peur.

Et maintenant sa Laura voulait aller dormir chez une copine. Il en aurait rit s'il avait pu, s'il en avait été capable. Sans réfléchir il prit son portable et ouvrit le sms de Stiles. En plus de l'adresse Stiles avait écrit "18h, traines pas, je sens qu'elles vont m'achever." Et il avait rit. Sans se forcer. Il appela ensuite Lydia, parce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache, parce qu'elle avait été un soutien inestimable avec Laura.

"Lydia Ô reine du royaume de Beacon Hills ?" Dit la voix pompeuse de Lydia

"Et s'il s'agissait de ton boss ?" Il essaya d'avoir une voix neutre, mais il est sur qu'on pouvait entendre son sourire.

"Bon boss ne s'appelle pas Big Bad Wolf, que je saches" Il roula des yeux, et essaya de ne pas la sermonner sur ce surnom débile que Stiles lui avait dégoté il y a quelques années. "Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Laura va bien ?"

"Ouai..." Il était maintenant seul sur le parking, même Stiles était parti, il se fit l'effet d'être un voyeur. Alors il démarra et roula doucement vers chez lui. "Elle dort chez Laura demain... Stiles les emmène au cinéma." Il put aisément imaginer la posture de Lydia. Figée.

"Pourquoi toi tu as le droit de le voir et pas nous ?" Sa voix laissait bien paraitre sa frustration. Lydia avait été vexé et anéantit. "Il a une fille, et je ne l'ai jamais vu..." Bouda t-elle.

"Je suis désolé Lydia... franchement je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Les filles sont amies, alors je pense que ça aide un peu ?" tenta t-il pas sur.

" Je suis contente que Laura s'ouvre à toi et aux autres. C'est important pour elle, et pour vous deux. Je pense que tu ne dois pas trop réfléchir, prend la comme elle vient. Profites !" Sur ce, elle lui dit qu'elle devait raccrocher et il accéléra le pas pour rentrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Comment c'était ? <strong>

**Je vous aimes hein ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le suite de cet OS. Mille mercis pour l'accueil et tous vos messages qui m'ont beaucoup touchés :)**

**Beaucoup ont été intrigué du choix de prénom pour Laura S. Alors voici l'explication ;)**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

><p>Le samedi matin, Stiles eut du mal à émerger, les filles étaient levées super tôt pour jouer dans leur chambre. Elles riaient et chantaient sans même se soucier du pauvre homme dormant dans la pièce à côté. Quelle idée de génie, franchement.<p>

C'est donc dans le gaz total qu'il prépara le déjeuner, lui se contenta d'un café fort et d'un bagel. Les filles ne cessaient de babillaient joyeusement et si Stiles n'était pas sur de la paternité de Derek, il aurait sérieusement douté. Cette enfant était tout l'inverse du loup. Joyeuse et communicative. Seule, l'ombre dans ses yeux, laissait penser qu'autre chose se cachait. Il les laissa paraisser en pyjama jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuné, il les pressa de se changer et de se laver pour manger sinon ils allaient finir en retard au cinéma.

Et le cinéma ? Que dire... Lui qui avait pensé que les filles voudraient voir un dessin animé, et bah non. Elles ont voulu voir le dernier film des tortues ninja... Pas une œuvre interplanétaire quoi ! Les filles avaient rit comme pas permis, et il avait lui même juste pouffé pour la scène de l'ascenseur. Mais sa fille était heureuse alors c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Après le ciné, ce fut l'épreuve de la crème glacée. Cela n'en finirait donc jamais ? Pourquoi avait-il dit oui ? Il avait toujours entendu dire que les femmes savaient ce qu'elle voulait. Pas de détournement, droit au but. Mais non, les demoiselles qui l'accompagnaient avait galéré à trouver le parfum idéal pour immortaliser cette merveilleuse et extraordinaire journée. Leurs mots, pas les siens, hein !

Il finit par les prendre en photo dans leur côté de canapé du glacier. Elles en avaient sur la moitié du visage, mais continuaient de faire la belle, en envoyant des baisers enduits de chocolat fraise pistache et un peu de vanille aussi... Il hésita un peu mais envoya la photo à Derek en souriant.

Quand 18h sonna, la porte également. Stiles ouvrit la porte en grand et souffla de soulagement en voyant Derek.

"Seigneur, il était temps !"

Il le laissa passer et Derek découvrit l'appartement de Stiles, il y régnait une odeur douce et chaleureuse. Mais surtout rehaussé d'excitation et folie. Tout l'air était chargé de la joie des filles et Derek ne sut s'il devait, sourire ou compatir. Il entendait les filles, crier et jouer dans une pièce au fond du couloir. Il grimaça pour ses oreilles.

"Ouai... dur hein ? J'ai ça depuis hier soir, mec !" Il lui tendit une bière et Stiles ouvrit la sienne avant d'en boire une longue rasade et de soupirer satisfait. "J'en avais besoin."

"Pas la peine que je te demande comment ça s'est passé alors ?" Sourit-il alors que Stiles allait s'assoir dans le fauteuil. Il le suivit et hésita avant de s'assoir à son tour.

"Sérieux, ça s'est très bien passé ! J'en rajoute" Sourit-il. "J'avoue avoir eu des doutes quand à ta paternité, franchement, ta fille est plus communicative que tu ne le seras surement jamais." Il but de nouveau et Derek resta muet. C'est une attitude qu'il avait récemment remarqué.

"Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas. Je le dois à ta fille, Laura est transformée" Il laissa son dos tomber sur le dossier du fauteuil et respira un bon coup, il se sentait à l'aise pour une fois. "Tu te souviens que Breaden m'a laissé au Mexique ?" Stiles acquiesça silencieux." Elle est revenue neuf mois plus tard avec Laura. " Stiles hocha lentement de la tête, le regard fixé sur son visage.

"Elle n'est pas restée." Ce fut plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Derek lui confirma sa pensée.

"Elle ne voulait pas être mère, sa vie n'avait pas de place pour un enfant, et comme je suis... enfin tu vois, elle s'est dit que ça pourrait m'être utile." Il but sa bière d'une traite et Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"Attends, tu veux dire... elle... mais c'était un bébé ! Pas un objet qu'on collectionne ! Sérieux, elle a dit ça ? Pétasse..." Grommela t-il complètement éberlué. Derek ricana légèrement, pas surprit de sa réaction.

"Bref, Laura en a toujours voulu à tout le monde, à moi surtout. Et depuis que ta fille est là, elle est plus souriante, et... on a un peu plus de complicité." Il tapota ses doigts sur ses genoux et sourit doucement en espérant que leur relation irait de mieux en mieux. "Et toi ?" Tenta le loup, voulant changer un peu de sujet. Stiles se crispa un peu, mais finalement frotta sa joue.

"Connerie adolescente... j'ai mis un fille enceinte." Il fit semblant de rien quand il vit Derek arquer du sourcil. "Mais je ne suis pas un connard" Grogna t-il. "J'ai soutenu Diane jusqu'au bout... j'avais cumulé plusieurs jobs, mais j'avais laissé tomber la fac. C'est comme ça que ça à commencé, avec Scott..." Il posa sa bière vide sur son genoux et regarda Derek qui l'écoutait sans rien dire. "Diane est morte pendant l'accouchement, hémorragie interne... Mais quand... quand j'ai tenu Laura dans mes bras... j'ai su que je devais la protéger de tout ce qui m'entourait. Plus de Scott, plus de meute... plus de danger." Il se leva voulant bouger ses membres qui commençaient à le picotaient"

"Tu l'aimais ?" Demanda Derek, remarquant qu'il ne parlait pas d'elle, qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de photo dans l'appartement.

"Non, pas vraiment... on s'était bien amusé, c'est tout." Il prit la bouteille des mains de Derek et alla vers la cuisine et mis les deux bouteilles dans la poubelle.

"Pourquoi Laura ? Je veux dire... " Il croisa les bras alors qu'il s'adossait au frigo.

" En fait, son prénom c'est Laura Claudia, composé..." Il se lava les mains dans le seul but de faire quelque chose. "Au début, j'ai inscrit Claudia sur le registre, mais quand j'ai vu les noms "Claudia Stilinski", j'ai bloqué... c'était le nom de ma mère. Alors, j'ai ajouté le premier prénom qui me venait, Laura. Celle par qui tout à commencé, et que tout s'arrêterait pour moi."

Derek ne dit rien et Stiles siffla assez fort pour que les filles l'entende. Elles arrivèrent échevelées et essoufflées.

"Hey papa !" Derek resta surprit de voir sa fille lui faire un grand signe mais ne lâchant pas la main de son amie. En temps normal, elle aurait juste grogner.

"Bon les filles, il est l'heure ! Alors Laura, dit au revoir à... Laura !" Rit-il ce qui fit glousser les filles. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce que ça gloussait vite une fille !

Laura récupéra ses affaires dans la chambre de son amie et revint pour claquer un bisous à Stiles puis prit la main de son père et salua Laura d'un signe de la main.

"Merci Stiles... la réciproque est bonne." Proposa Derek en regardant Laura, mais Stiles grimaça.

"J'en doute... mais merci." Il referma la porte une fois que Derek et Laura s'étaient éloignés dans le couloir.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans la vie de Stiles Stilinski. Son boulot était génial, préférant oublier le côté lourdingue de son coéquipier, il alternait semaine de jour, semaine de nuit, sa relation avec sa fille et son père était au beau fixe, et puis il y avaient Derek et Laura. Jamais, les deux hommes ne parlaient d'histoires surnaturelles, de loup, de kanima ou autres bestioles.

A quinze heure, il arriva devant l'école mais son coeur se stoppa dans sa poitrine. Il semblait y avoir un monde inhabituel devant l'établissement. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et machinalement il le regarda d'un oeil en détachant sa ceinture et de l'autre capta une voiture de police. "Suis en retard, peux prendre Laura ? Merci". Il sortit de la voiture avec la sensation que son corps pesait une tonne. Il savait, pas quoi, mais il savait qu'un truc n'allait pas.

Plus il avancait, et plus ses jambes se firent légères. Il se mit à courir jusqu'à l'entrée. Il entendit des pleurs et des cris d'enfants. Des parents étaient en panique devant la grille. Il vit son père un peu plus loin mais ne chercha même pas à s'approcher de lui. Son regard était coincés sur cette foule d'enfants effrayés. Cherchant désespérément le regard whisky de sa fille, de sa Laura. Les voix des parents lui évoquaient le bruit sourd des vagues en pleine tempête.

"Des hommes sont entrés" "Mlle Milles blessée" "Deux enfants manquants"

Tremblant, il prit son portable et le mit à son oreille, il fallaut une sonnerie pour que son interlocuteur e décroche.

"Ramène ton cul ici... Derek... les filles, LES FILLES !" Il hurla les derniers mots se fichant complètement des parents autour de lui. Le portable fermement serré dans sa main, il ne put rester en place, il vit son père le regardait de loin, le visage mortifié. Alors Stiles bouscula la foule pour entrer dans l'école.

"Laura !" Il dut battre des coudes, la sécurité autour de l'école laissait passer au compte de gouttes les enfants ravagés par les larmes.

"Laura ! Laura !" Ses poumons le brûlaient, un agent l'empêcha de passer mais il n'en avait rien à foutre, Laura, il était arrivé quelque chose à Laura. Il lui mit une droite et l'homme chancela laissant le passage à Stiles, il marchait vite entre les enfants, cherchant le visage si familier qui cognait dans sa tête.

"Laura ! Bébé où es-tu ? Laura !" Il tourna sur lui-même, les mains encerclant sont propre visage. La foule tournait autour de lui, où est-ce lui qui continuait de tournait ? Il ne savait plus, son seul point de repère n'était pas là et les regards peinés des enseignants autour de lui confirmaient sa plus grande frayeur.

"LAURA !" Hurla t-il comme un damné, mais soudain il fut plaqué, encerclé par les bras de Derek qui venait d'arriver. Lui cachant le visage contre son torse, étouffant ses cris de désespoir contre lui, alors qu'il faisait lui-même son possible pour ne pas paniquer. Automatiquement, Stiles entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, les poings fermement serrés dans son pull, ses jointures blanchies, il lutta contre la crise de panique comme il put. Son cœur tambourinait comme un dingue tout en ralentissant, ressentant la douleur plus fort à chaque battement en moins, ses jambes tremblaient, il se força à crier pour ne pas tomber.

"John !" Cria Derek, supportant Stiles pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Le shérif accourut, l'inquiétude noyant son visage. "Evacuer l'école, on va avoir besoin de place, on doit... on doit..." Derek perdit son sang froid, le cœur de Stiles chutait carrément et la panique communicative commença à poindre son putain de nez.

John comprit le message et en quelques secondes, l'école fut vide, la cours ainsi que les badauds devant. Derek écarta Stiles de ses bras, le secoua pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

"Stiles ! Regarde moi ! On va retrouver les filles, je te le promets, mais j'ai besoin de toi ! Alors CALME TOI !" Il hurla si profondément que Stiles ouvrit les yeux, la bouche entre ouverte et le souffle coupé. Son cerveau se remit en marche et il s'écarta définitivement de l'étreinte rassurante de Derek. Il regarda autour de lui, les lieux étaient vide. Il se frotta le visage et souffla une dernière fois.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Demanda t-il en regardant son père et Derek.

"On va dans leur classe, je peux peut-être trouver une odeur." Ils suivirent donc Derek vers la classe des filles, et Stiles vit le chaos à l'intérieur, son cœur dérapa et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer. Les bureaux des enfants avaient été renversé, les affaires de classes complètement éparpillés dans la totalité de la pièces, des griffes longeaient les murs jusqu'au tableau central Stiles eu un frisson en imaginant le bruit horrible qu'elles avaient du provoquer.

" J'aurais pas du revenir..." Stiles ramassa la trousse Violetta qu'il avait concédé à lui acheter. Sa peine et sa peur furent subitement submergé par de la colère. Derek reniflait la classe avec un manque de classe certain.

"C'est le couple d'Omégas" Dit-il en fouillant du regard la pièce, mais l'odeur de Stiles changea subitement et il se tourna vers lui, mais inconscient Stiles se laissa envahir. "Cette ville, cette putain de ville... et toi !" Il se leva et accusa Derek de son regard le plus noir. Au même instant Scott, Liam et Lydia entrèrent dans la classe, observant Stiles inquiet. Mais le fils du shérif ricana mauvais.

"J'ai tout fait, tout fait ! Mais il a fallut, encore une fois, que vous me pourrissiez la vie !" Il shoota dans les affaires au sol, n'arrangeant rien à l'état de la pièce. Le shérif voulut intervenir mais Stiles le toisa méchamment. Derek amorça également un pas vers lui, mais Stiles cria.

"NON ! Arrêtez !" il tendit ses bras devant lui, les mains paumes à plat vers les autres, comme une barrière infranchissable. "S'ils touchent... à un seul de ses cheveux... je vous tuerai. Tous." Cette menace sonna comme une promesse et Lydia en frissonna.

"Stiles... je te promets, on va les retrouver !" Tenta Scott peiné. Mais son ami ne lui répondit pas. "On sait où ils se cachent, on va aller les chercher."

Cela raviva Stiles qui fit un pas en avant, les bras le long du corps, le regard sombre et la mâchoire tendue. "Où ?" Mais voyant qu'il ne répondait pas il souffla d'une voix profonde. "Je viens, que cela vous plaise ou non."

"On a remonté leur trace ce matin au nord de la ville, derrière le cimetière." Dit Derek à quelques pas de lui.

"On y va." Stiles sorti de la classe, mais en passant devant son père l'homme l'arrêta. Il lui tendit son arme de service, accrochant son regard.

"Ramène là, mais ne fait rien d'inconsidéré." Stiles ne répondit pas et s'assura que l'arme soit chargé puis mit le glock dans son dos. Il sorti avec les autres sur les talons.

Stiles monta avec Derek dans le SUV garé plus loin. Ils suivirent en silence la voiture de Scott. L'hyperactif avait la mâchoire si serrée qu'aucun son n'aurait pu sortir. Derek lui jeta plusieurs coup d'œil avant de se concentrer sur son loup qui promettait mille tortures aux omégas qu'ils pourchassaient depuis plusieurs jours. Il espéra de tout cœur que sa Laura n'aurait rien, ainsi que la fille de Stiles, non pas inquiet de la menace que Stiles leur avait promis, mais bel et bien parce qu'il aimait bien cette gamine et que malgré tout, ce n'étaient que des gamines.

Ils arrivèrent sur place, les voiturent pilèrent dans la terre au bord du bois. Chacun descendit et Stiles sorti le glock pour le porter en joue devant lui. Ils trottinèrent vers l'arrière du cimetière. Derek pouvait sentir l'odeur des filles et entendre correctement leur cœur battre.

"Les filles sont là, vivante." Précisa t-il à Stiles qui hocha la tête.

"Lydia reste là, Liam et moi on s'occupe des omégas et vous récupérer les filles, ok ?" Aux mots de Scott, Stiles se senti pousser d'une adrénaline qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme et laissa passer Liam et Scott devant lui. Derek à son côté toutes griffes dehors ils suivirent en silence en entrant dans une sorte de grotte.

Rapidement des grondements sourds se firent entendre et Stiles ne distingua pas grand chose. Un oméga se retrouva propulsé à ses pieds et quand la bête se releva et le vit la bave aux crocs, elle voulut le tuer. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de tirer que Scott sauta sur sa proie. "Allez-y !"

Stiles avança rapidement dans le noir, sentant Derek devant lui, le bruit de ses pas et de son souffle lui permettait de suivre sa trace. Ils entendirent le second oméga arriver, Derek n'eut pas le temps de reculer qu'il fut bousculé, mais rapidement Stiles estima que Liam venait d'agripper le loup avant de l'envoyer voler contre une paroi rocheuse.

"Derek ?" Dans le noir total, il ne ressentit pas la présence du loup, il avança lentement, arme au poing, prêt à tout. Son pied buta sur un corps mou et il s'accroupie en vitesse pour palper la masse sous ses mains. "Hey, Derek !" Il le secoua, ses mains remontant selon lui vers son visage, tapotant à l'aveuglette. "Putain Derek..." Rapidement et il sentit une substance poisseuse sous ses doigts puis cogna contre une surface rapeuse, une pierre ? Derek s'était cogner la tête contre une pierre en tombant. Stiles lui mit plusieurs calques sur les joues. "Derek !" Il voulu lui mettre un coup de poing qu'il espérait bien placé, mais son bras fut stoppé par une poigne ferme qui lui rappela des souvenirs.

"Stiles !" La voix de Derek était un soulagement et Stiles put à moitié respirer. "Putain, tu m'as fait flipper ! Connard !" Râla t-il masquant son soulagement. "Est-ce que tu sais où sont les filles ?" "Ouai..." Grogna le loup en se relevant. Il prit une main de Stiles pour qu'il le suive sans se perdre, de son autre main, Stiles pointait devant et derrière lui de façon régulière. Bientôt il put entendre des couinements. La lumière revint et il dut papillonner des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Les filles étaient là. Laura était là. Un puit de lumière au dessus d'elle leurs permit de détacher leur liens sans difficultés particulières. Stiles serra le plus fort qu'il put Laura dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, ses joues, il inspecta chaque partie de son corps à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Puis il accrocha son regard, elle pleurait, mais le soulagement se lisait dans son regard et il pleura à son tour de l'avoir vivante dans ses bras. "Tout va bien mon ange, je suis là... tout va bien."

Derek serrait sa fille contre lui, soulagé. Laura ne pleurait pas, se montrant forte aux yeux de son père et de sa meilleure amie. Mais Derek la surprit en prenant son visage pour voir au fond d'elle qu'elle masquait sa peur. "Je t'aime Laura... " Et la petite essaya du mieux qu'elle put de retenir les larmes, une grimace déchira son visage et doucement elle se mit à pleurer. Et Derek la berça comme il aurait du le faire depuis toutes ces années.

Une semaine plus tard, un dimanche soir, Stiles observa sa fille dormir, quelques cauchemars la hantaient parfois, et elle se réveillait en hurlant. Stiles accourait toujours plus vite que son ombre, parfois, il s'endormait directement dans le couloir, prêt au moindre bruit. La peur panique que s'il passe la tête dans l'embrasure, elle ne soit pas là. Parce que ses cauchemars à lui, se résume à ne pas la retrouver à temps, sa petite fille est morte et sa chambre reste désespérément vide.

Elle n'avait pas été à l'école de la semaine, restant à la maison sans sortir. Autant de Laura que de Stiles, aucun d'eux ne voulait quitter l'appartement. John passait régulièrement s'assurait qu'ils allaient bien et repartait à chaque fois avec cette impression que son fils ne tarderait pas à partir.

Parce que Stiles y songeait. Il voulait quitter Beacon Hills et toutes ses emmerdes. Eloigner sa fille et la protéger du monde extérieur. Malgré tout, il n'avait rien engagé. Il devait reprendre le travail demain, Laura, retourner à l'école. Mais il se rappela que rien n'était mieux ailleurs, le mal était partout. Son père était ici, son travail aussi. Laura avait sa vie maintenant, son amie. Devait-il laisser la fille Hale retomber dans son mal-être en emmenant Laura loin d'elle ? Hypocritement, il laissa aussi le fait que Derek lui aurait maqué. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui, comme deux hommes humains sans soucis. Il ne savait plus...

On frappa à la porte et Stiles regarda sa montre, il était près de minuit. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ci ? Il se leva du parquet en grimaçant, bon sang que ce n'était pas confortable. D'un pas lourd, il alla ouvrir la porte et vit Derek et Laura sur le palier.

"Hey, est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda t-il inquiet, Laura semblait avoir pleuré, sous son manteau il pouvait la voir en pyjama, une peluche difforme dans les bras. Il les laissa passer et referma la porte derrière eux. Il s'agenouilla près de Laura et caressa son visage doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a princesse ?" Laura renifla doucement. "Veux dormir avec Laura" Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix et Stiles lui sourit gentiment. "Viens..."

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit vers la chambre de Laura, sa fille dormait dans le fond de son lit, elle commençait à transpirer et son front se barra d'une ride, elle était en train de rêver. Doucement il poussa sa fille vers le mur et invita Laura à s'allonger en écartant la couette. Derek lui enleva son manteau et elle enleva ses chaussons pour monter dans le lit. Stiles rabaissa la couette et les deux filles dormirent l'une contre l'autre. La blonde se calmant dans son rêve à l'instant même ou la brune posa son front contre le sien.

Cela confirma à Stiles que partir était une mauvaise idée. Laura avait besoin de la famille Hale. Il leva les yeux vers Derek qui restait silencieux face à ce spectacle. "Elle tremble la nuit, elle fait des cauchemars..." Chuchota Derek ne voulant pas bouger d'un pouce. "Tous les soirs elle veut venir, et tous les soirs je me bats pour qu'elle reste dans son lit, lui promettant que demain les choses iraient mieux..." Stiles approcha doucement de lui colla son épaule contre la sienne, observant les filles bien au chaud sous la couette. La jolie brune semblait dormir d'un sommeil facile. "Mais ce soir... elle n'a pas cessé de pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré autant, ou même un peu. Toujours garder le silence en toute circonstance..." Stiles pouffa. "Elle me rappelle quelqu'un..."

Derek grogna mais Stiles le poussa à sortir, fermant la porte suffisamment pour qu'un jour de lumière passe. Il le poussa vers la cuisine et le força à s'assoir sur une des chaises hautes. Il posa deux verres sur l'îlot, puis sortie une bouteille de vodka du congélateur. Il mit un fond dans chaque verre sous le regard curieux de Derek. Mais Stiles ne le remarqua pas et remit la bouteille à sa place. Il revint vers lui, poussa l'un des verres dans sa direction et prit l'autre dans sa main. Il le leva pour un toast et attendit que Derek prenne le sien et l'imite.

"Pour les pères célibataires, qui ne cesseront jamais de se demander s'ils font bien les choses, si leurs filles les aimeront toute leur vie et priant tous les saints, dieu, démon et autre conneries de ce genre, qu'aucun garçon ne leur tournera autour avant d'avoir atteint leur 30 ans." Stiles leva bien haut son verre et Derek rit doucement. "40 tu veux dire !" Ajouta t-il en tapant son verre contre le sien. "T'as tout compris !" Ils burent cul sec leur verre et Stiles grimaça comme un gosse avant de poser son verre sur la table. Derek remercia le fait qu'il ai déjà rangé la bouteille. Il ne se voyait pas se souler avec Stiles alors que leurs filles dormaient à côté. Leurs filles... Cette pensée laissa un vague sentiment sur son chemin. Leurs filles... et non, la fille de Stiles, et la sienne... Il s'ébroua et hésita avant de demander un autre verre.

"Si tu veux, mon fauteuil est assez confortable... c'est pas le Hilton, mais..." Proposa Stiles en rangeant les verre et Derek se rappela qu'il devait reprendre le travail le lendemain.

"Pas de soucis. Va te coucher, je vais éteindre." Il l'encouragea d'un sourire et Stiles resta debout sans bouger l'espace d'un instant. Le loup se leva de sa chaise et l'humain se mit en marche oubliant ses dernières pensées.

Stiles ferma la cuisine et ouvrit un placard dans le couloir. Il en sorti un oreiller et un plaid, il les lui donna et Derek les prit en mains, leurs doigts se touchèrent mais aucun d'eux ne fit un mouvement de plus. Stiles fixa l'oreiller perplexe, cherchant à savoir si la Vodka ne lui avait pas fait défaut sur ce coup. Doucement Derek recula son paquet de Stiles et leurs doigts ne furent plus en contact. Chacun eu la sensation de pouvoir respirer sans s'être rendu compte qu'il avait bloqué leur respiration.

"Bonne nuit Derek" Chuchota Stiles déstabilisé.

"Nuit Stiles" Derek le regarda regagner sa chambre et parti calmement dans le salon, éteignit les lumières et installa le confort dans le canapé. Il s'allongea sur le lit de fortune et garda les yeux ouverts, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que les battements réguliers des trois personnes dans l'appartement, deux calmes, et un rapide. il pouvait voir la lumière filtrait sous la porte de Stiles, et bientôt elle fut éteinte.

"Suis dans la merde..." Entendit-il si bas qu'il aurait pu douter de l'avoir entendu, ou bien était-ce lui même qu'il l'avait pensé si fort ? Il ne saurait jamais.

«Derek senti des caresses sur son torse, et une odeur de soleil flottait au dessus de lui, il ouvrit les yeux mais une voix calme l'obligea à les fermer. "Non, ferme les yeux" Il obéit, frissonant en reconnaissant la voix de Stiles, son corps trembla lorsqu'il senti les mains descendre pour se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Les doigts chauds effleurèrent la peau de son ventre avant de remonter en emportant le tissu avec eux. "Stiles ?" Il voulu le toucher mais ses membres semblaient ne plus vouloir lui obéir. "Chut..." Il sentit son souffle dirigé sur son nombril, remontant sur son diaphragme, ses tétons frissonèrent lorsque le souffle chaud les atteignit et il se cambra sans même qu'il ne le touche davantage. Il se mordit les lèvres, repoussant et combattant l'envi de gémir. "Bien... bon loup" Les mains descendirent le long de ses flancs, le faisant trembler dans un mélange de chatouille et d'excitation. Bientôt il senti le plaid glisser vers le bas, les doigts chaud caressant honteusement ses hanches découvertes par son training tombé un peu bas dans son sommeil. Un mouvement doux, à peine un effleurement caressa son sexe déjà dressé contre le tissu, son grondement lui échappa et une présence l'entoura lourdement. "Chut... tu ne voudrais pas que ça s'arrête..." Cette menace fit déraper son palpitant et il avança son bassin pour rencontrer n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il le touche. Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre mais la volupté d'une lèvre caressa sa bouche et il lâcha sa prise, réclamant un baiser qui ne venait pas. "Bon loup..." Les doigts revinrent sur son training et le baissa plus encore, emportant le sous-vêtement gênant, le froid extérieur le saisi. L'ombre au dessus de lui recula et il se força de ne pas ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas contrarier Stiles. Puis soudain, la fraîcheur de la pièce autour de son sexe battant, disparu au profit d'une chaleur si humide et profonde qu'il se senti venir sans rien contrôler.»

Derek se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, la peau moite. Le jour s'était levé mais personne ne semblait debout. Il s'assit, grimaçant. Il n'avait pas besoin de soulever le plaid pour savoir qu'il avait une érection d'enfer, mais qu'heureusement, rien n'avait échappé à son contrôle.

Stiles sorti de sa chambre pieds et torse nu avec juste un bas de pyjama, il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en frottant son crâne où sa tignasse semblait avoir explosée pendant la nuit et malgré tout, Derek le trouva canon. Il s'assura que le plaid cache bien son problème et siffla quand il se donna un coup dans la précipitation.

" Hey ! Déjà réveillé ?" Stiles alla directement dans la cuisine, prépara la cafetière et sortie deux tasses. Il mit machinalement deux bols sur l'ilot, du lait, du jus et des céréales.

Derek respira, content que dans son malheur, son érection ai disparue. Il se leva à son tour et le rejoignit.

"Ouai, on dors bien... là dedans." Grogna t-il pour oublier son rêve. Mais la vision du torse de Stiles le fit beuguer. D'où sortait il ces abdos ? Bordel, même de dos quand il prend la cafetière, il est indécent.

Stiles rempli les deux tasses et toujours inconscient de sa tenue il regarda Derek qui semblait avoir prit des couleurs.

"Est ce que ça va ?" Questionna t-il inquiet. Mais Derek secoua discrètement la tête et accorda son attention à Stiles, enfin son visage, mais ses yeux glissèrent d'eux mêmes vers le bas. Stiles se figea comprenant son problème, il rougit lui-même gêné. "Je vais... je vais aller me laver !" "Super ! Je vais ranger le canapé !" Les deux hommes se redressèrent d'un même geste, et Derek talonna Stiles pour quitter la cuisine, regardant la plafond pour être sur.

Stiles entendit la porte de la chambre des filles s'ouvrir et effrayé pour il ne savait quelle raison il s'arrêta net. Provoquant l'accrochage. Derek lui rentra dedans et posa ses mains sur sa taille pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Mais alors que Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'il le lâche, Derek grogna en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair, et le bassin fermement plaqué contre ses fesses laissa Stiles totalement statufié. Son coeur s'emballa comme un dingue quand le souffle chaud de Derek lui caressa la nuque. Les petits pas des filles les firent se réveiller et Stiles bondit comme un cabri en avant et passa devant les filles en lançant un vague bonjour. Les deux princesses, le regardèrent passer en riant et prirent le chemin de la cuisine. Derek était dans le frigo, porte grande ouverte, espérant que le frais lui ferait baisser la température.

" Hey papa " Laura approcha de son père et lui fit un bisous sur la joue et il fut heureux que son problème complètement gênant soit fini. Sérieux, il était dans la merde.

"Bonjour Derek !" Dit la petite blonde et le loup lui fit un grand sourire en avalant de travers. Laura et Stiles avaient les mêmes grains de beauté sur la joue, les mêmes yeux couleur whisky qui inspirait l'inscoucience. C'était un Stiles mignature au féminin.

Les filles déjeunaient de bonne humeur, la peine et les chagrins semblaient avoir disparu. Stiles revint lavé et habillé, il embrassa les filles chacune sur le haut de leur crâne et fit le tour de l'ilot pour récupérer sa tasse. Il fit face à Derek et tous les deux gênés se surent de quel côté aller. Derek se stoppa et Stiles aussi, il souffla et leva ma tête avant de sourire de façon idiote. "Est ce que je peux accéder au micro-onde ?" Derek sourit à son tour plus modérément et lui céda le passage.

Bientôt se fut Derek qui fila à la douche, demandant à Laura de se préparer, son cartable et son sac de rechange étaient dans l'entrée.

"Aller les filles ! On a entendu Derek ? Go !"

Stiles les poussa à quitter la table, sa tasse chaude dans une main. Une fois seul dans la cuisine, il posa les deux mains sur la table et souffla.

Il était dans la merde. Clairement Derek lui plaisait, et clairement aussi, la réciproque était vrai. Une partie de son cerveau, celle qui n'avait pas encore cramée, lui souffla que ce n'était qu'une idée, un curieux concours de circonstances entre les réveils masculins et le manque d'attention. Derek et Laura étant les seules personnes en dix ans à être entrées dans leur vie. Voilà, c'était ça. Il souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage et regarda sa montre.

"Il reste dix minutes les filles ? Derek, bouges toi !"

Il beugla en riant et s'enfila un bagel en rangeant la cuisine. Il faillit s'étouffer avec son pain quand il vit Derek l'observer les bras croisés appuyé contre le mur.

"Putain... mets une clochette !" Rala t-il en montrant son cou. Mais il avala de travers une nouvelle quand le loup approcha. Derek le regarda longuement dans les yeux et Stiles garda son sang froid comme il put.

"Je suis désolé... pour ce matin." Lui dit le loup, cherchant une réaction dans son regard. Stiles begaya avant de formuler une phrase complète. "Pas grave... pas de ta faute."

Ouai, c'est bien comme phrase non ? Bon ça manque de verbe mais qui se soucis de la grammaire de toute façon, hum ?

"Papa !" Cela eu le mérite d'écarter les deux hommes, lorsque les filles revinrent dans la cuisine, habillées, coiffées et cartable sur le dos. "Tu n'oublie pas vendredi c'est le concert ! Papi m'emmène toujours ?" Demanda Laura avec une mine inquiète, craignant que les derniers événements de l'aient fait changer d'avis. Et c'est vrai que Stiles avait totalement oublié, l'idée même qu'elle puisse être loin de lui, sans pouvoir la protéger le fait grimacer. "PAPA !" Cria t-elle outré devinant le cheminement de ses pensées. Stiles essaya d'effacer sa grimace d'ignorer les larmes qui commençaient à couler. "Écoute, Laura..." La petite commença paniquer, ce concert elle y avait pensé depuis des mois, son père lui avait promis, ils avaient fait un deal et elle ne se priva pas de le lui dire. "Un deal, on avait un deal..." Stiles flancha et en jetant un coup d'œil à Derek qui grimaçait légèrement, il baissa la tête. "Laisse moi la journée pour réfléchir, d'accord ?" Laura accepta, dépitée, puis tous les quatre sortirent de la maison.

Arrivés devant l'école, c'est comme si la ville entière attendait le retour des filles en classe. Les deux papa se regardèrent en sortant chacun de leur voiture. Stiles avait le sentiment qu'une énorme affiche était collée sur sont front. «J'ai des pensées perverses pour le mec à coté de moi». Machinalement il se frotta le front et lissa ses vêtements, il embrassa sa fille et la laissa filer dans la cour, ignorant le frisson en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il était là. Mais toutes ses pensées furent balayées par des mamans aux sourires étranges qui lui donnaient des plats cuisinés, il crut même voir des lasagnes. C'est quoi cette coutume ? Il regarda Derek qui semblait aussi perturbé que lui.

"C'a du être une épreuve terrible, sachez que s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire... mon numéro est ici" Il baissa machinalement les yeux sur le plat assez énorme, un post'it jaune fluo aurait attiré n'importe qu'elle bestiole. "Merci" Balbutia t-il regardant autour de lui. D'autres femmes attendaient leur tour apparemment. Bordel, c'est quoi ça ? Il entendit Derek remercier une autre bonne femme, sa poitrine semblait sur le point de sortir de son décolleté, et à dire vrai toutes ces bonnes femmes avaient à peu près le même.

Il fit son possible pour ne pas courir jusqu'à sa voiture. Il mit comme il pu les plats qu'il avait dans les bras, il en avait pour des mois... à moins que ça ne pourrisse avant ? Pouah... son congélateur n'était pas assez grand pour tout ça. Il put à peine faire signe à Derek qu'il s'enferma lui aussi dans sa voiture. Ils se regardèrent en travers des vitres et se firent un sourire bizarre.

Quand Stiles arriva au poste de police, il trainait avec lui les différents plats. Il en fit passer sur les bureaux et reçu des remerciements en plus de sourire désolé. Il arriva au bureau de son père et posa un plat de gratin de légume selon lui.

"C'est pour quoi au juste ?" Dit-il en voyant tous ses hommes regarder dans les boites. Stiles grogna en prenant place sur une chaise. "J'sais pas trop... une bande de bonnes femmes étranges nous ont refilé tout ça" Il massa son visage, il avait l'impression de sentir le pain de maïs, il grimaça.

"Nous ?" Questionna son père en riant. "Derek et moi" La voix de Stiles s'étrangla en écoutant l'écho dans son cerveau. Derek et moi...

"Bienvenu au club des pères célibataires !" Ricana le shérif et Stiles le fixa perdu." Quand ta mère est morte, la rentrée suivante, elles ont toutes débarqué avec des plats cuisinés et leur numéros de téléphone... Sois fier mon fils, tu es un bon parti !" Stiles cru s'étouffer en écoutant son père déblatérer autant d'âneries. "Tu es sérieux ?" John hocha juste la tête et souleva le couvercle avant de froncer le nez." Pourquoi, moi, j'ai les légumes ?" Il lui jeta un regard voulant dire, me prend pas pour une prune. "Tu rêves, j'aime les lasagne !" Lui dit Stiles en se levant et sortant du bureau.

Le vendredi arriva trop vite au goût de Stiles, il avait finalement cédé à Laura et avait accordé la sortie au concert. Il était maintenant 15h, Stiles et John attendaient Laura à la sortie de l'école. Laura et son papi devaient partir dans la foulée, et Stiles devait encore faire les dernières recommandations. Derek les rejoignit en saluant John d'une poignée de main et d'une accolade pour Stiles comme ils avaient, semble t-il, prit l'habitude de le faire.

"Quel hôtel tu m'as dis ?" Demanda Stiles et John jura qu'il lui avait déjà demandé au moins trois fois. "Tout est dans le mail Stiles. On arrivera vers 18h en prenant une pause. On passe à l'hôtel poser nos affaires et nous allons voir cette... Violetta. Le concert se finit vers 23h, on va directement se coucher et nous reprenons la route samedi matin à 11h environ, nous devrions être rentrés vers 14h... Déstresse Stiles, tu me vexe !" Derek pouffa à côté et Stiles lui lança un regard noir. John rit à son tour et vit les élèves sortirent de loin.

"C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète" Dit John en souriant "Que vas tu faire tout ce temps ?" Stiles balaya sa remarque, sachant très bien qu'il se foutait de lui. "Oh, rien de bien intéressant, manger de la glace au chocolat en déprimant dans son lit. Je m'entourerai de ses peluches et autres posters de Violetta et je mettrais surement son album en boucle. Histoire de m'imprégner tu vois ?" Derek rit pour de bon et John lui tapota le dos. "Bande de nuls..." Grommela Stiles. Son sourire lui revint dans la seconde quand Laura lui sauta dans les bras.

Stiles n'avait pas vraiment menti en fin de compte. Il était assis à même le parquet, le dos contre le lit aux draps blancs et roses de Laura, il n'écoutait pas vraiment Violetta, mais il avait bien l'une des peluches qui trainait sur le lit. Il fixait d'un œil absent, la photo de Diane sur la commode en face de lui. Elle était si jolie, qu'il se souvenait encore de ses boucles blondes, son regard rieur et ses lunettes d'intello. L'esprit vif et la langue incontrôlable. Ses pensées n'étaient jamais vraiment bridées, et ne se gênait pas de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle l'avait fait rire plusieurs fois durant leur cours en commun, et il en oubliait parfois Scott et les autres. Alors c'était normal pour lui de l'inviter à cette fête d'étudiante, ils passeraient leur temps à se foutre de ces gosses de riche, ces pépètes à sportifs et ces rois du monde. Ils boiraient, certes, mais ils essaieraient de s'amuser. Alors c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Boire, rire et oublier. Stiles n'avaient plus vraiment repensé à ses lèvres imbibés qui s'étaient posées sur lui, le prenant par surprise, il n'avait plus pensé depuis longtemps à la sensation d'un corps chaud contre soi, à ses courbes généreuses qu'elle cachaient. Diane était douce et gentille, explosive et surprenante. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais il la respectait. Et jusqu'au dernier moment, quand ses yeux étaient si fatigués qu'elle peinait à le regarder, elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle ne verrait pas ce bébé, et même s'ils avaient pensé à l'adoption, parce qu'ils étaient trop jeune, elle aurait tout de même voulu voir une fois ce visage. Et Stiles avait caressé son visage, les yeux embués. Il se souvint des cris du bébé alors que les infirmières s'occupaient de Diane. Il s'en voulait, tout était de sa faute, il avait bu, trop bu... pourquoi ne pas avoir mit de préservatif ? Cette question le hantait souvent, mais s'effaçait en voyant le visage de sa douce Laura. Il ne pouvait, parfois, même souvent, s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait ôté la vie de tellement de personne. Allison... Aiden... Diane...

Stiles releva brusquement la tête quand la sonnette le sortie de ses pensées. Il frotta son visage et d'un pas lent, alla ouvrir la porte. Il resta là, à observer le visage de Derek, cette barbe, ces yeux clairs, ce demi sourire... Il n'avait pas vraiment le moral pour se mettre à se questionner de nouveau sur leur étrange rapprochement. Il y avait déjà suffisamment pensé toute la semaine. Derek était un loup, se laisser aller voudrait dire replonger dans ce monde qu'il ne voulait plus. Pour elle, pour Laura. Il laissa la porte ouverte pour qu'il entre et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Je me doutais bien que tu déprimerais" Dit Derek en fermant la porte. Il le suivit dans la cuisine et le regarda prendre la bouteille de Vodka dans le congélateur.

"Comme quoi, tu me connais" D'un air lasse, il sortit deux verres, en rempli un qu'il but d'une traite. Il reposa son verre en servi cette fois ci les deux. "Tu savais que... nous devions faire adopter Laura ?" Il but son second verre, appréciant la chaleur de l'alcool. Derek grimaça en le voyant faire, il se doutait bien que quelque chose clochait, un simple concert ne pouvait pas le mettre dans un tel état, si ?

"Non" Dit-il seulement en le regardant se servir un autre verre.

"On était trop jeune bordel. Je voulais devenir flic, Agent Spécial..." Il ricana, la mine défaite. "Pourquoi pas, Profiler ? Putain ouai... je voulais être l'agent Hotchner !" Il rit de mauvaise fois et quand il avala le verre suivant avant de le remplir de nouveau, Derek mit la main au dessus de son verre et lui prit la bouteille. Stiles le laissa faire sans rien dire mais regardant le moindre de ses gestes.

"Et tu sais quoi ?" Ajouta t-il. "Je ne regrette rien. Laura est bien la seule chose qui ne me décevra jamais, elle ne m'abandonnera pas... et parfois, malgré tout, je me demande si à elle aussi je vais faire du mal..." Sa voix se brisa et il chancela sur ses jambes. Derek se dépêcha de faire le tour de la table et attrapa Stiles avant qu'il ne tombe pour de bon.

"Tu ne lui feras jamais de mal, Stiles" Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et l'autre sur sa taille. Il l'emmena dans le salon et l'allongea sur le fauteuil. "Je te connais, tu es incapable de faire du mal aux autres" Stiles refusa de s'allonger et resta assit, les coudes sur ses genoux, son visage caché dans ses mains.

"Mes conneries d'ado ont tué plus de gens que toi." Lâcha t-il, Derek se figea à ses mots, l'image de Paige, de sa famille... "Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles" Cracha t-il sans vraiment le vouloir, mais cela fit réagir Stiles qui releva la tête, prit de remord avec tellement de force qu'il regretta ses mots. Alors il se releva comme si l'alcool n'avait jamais été là. Il lui fit une accolade puissante, accrochant son pull dans ses poings. Derek lui retourna le geste avec plus de lenteur et Stiles s'excusa. "Je n'aurai pas du... désolé, Derek... j'suis un idiot, m'en veux pas mec"

Derek ferma les yeux, avoir Stiles comme ça rendait son corps mou, son esprit confiant. Leurs joues se caressèrent et la voix de Stiles au creux de son oreille, se fit un chemin directement au creux de son ventre. "Toute cette vie nous a bousillé, Derek." Le loup pressa son dos de ses mains puissantes, gardant son corps tout contre lui, et Stiles senti ses joues s'enflammer. Ses poings se desserrèrent sur son pull, ses mains remontant, l'une d'elle sur sa nuque et l'autre entre ses omoplates. Ils étaient bien. Stiles voulait juste oublier et Derek voulait juste s'accrocher.

Stiles retint sa respiration quand les lèvres de Derek caressèrent son oreille. "Elle nous a rendu plus fort, au contraire." Les lèvres glissèrent juste sous le lobe et se déposèrent sur la peau brûlante d'un Stiles en apnée. Et Derek ne sut plus vraiment à quel moment il avait lâchait prise. Ni comment leurs lèvres se touchèrent sans rien faire, ou comment ses mains étaient passées sous la chemise de Stiles, pour caresser du bout des doigts la peau douce. Et Stiles ne se posa plus de question quand, noyé dans le regard gris il capta des nuances qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Sans ordres particuliers, ses lèvres vinrent embrasser la lèvre supérieur du loup, puis revint de nouveau sur la lèvre inférieur. La bouche de Derek s'ouvrit d'elle même et l'humain pu venir la caresser de sa langue. Ce fut dans un mélange de douceur et de latence, qu'ils échangèrent leur baiser, appréciant sans brusquerie, la chaleur du contact, la caresse de leurs mains, la pression de leur corps.

Sans précipitations, ils enlevèrent d'abord leurs hauts, caressant la peau nue s'offrant à leurs mains hésitantes, ils découvrirent chacun un corps qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, les muscles roulant sous leurs doigts, la peau frissonnante à chaque passage.

Ils ne savait pas vraiment comment ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre, tout leur semblait noyé dans un brouillard épais, une bulle indestructible les enveloppant, les protégeant du monde autour d'eux. Stiles cessa son baiser et regarda Derek droit dans les yeux, le loup le regardait avec quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définir. Le loup le surplombait dans ce lit qui lui semblait si froid comparé à sa peau qui se consumait. "Je n'ai jamais fait ça..." Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire, une partie de lui satisfait, mais son visage s'adoucie en plongeant sa main entre eux, prenant son sexe entre ses doigts, et quand Stiles ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre Derek voulu l'embrasser encore et encore. "Moi non plus" Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa comme s'il lui faisait l'amour, plongeant sa langue dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Sa main cajola la verge prisonnière jusqu'à le faire venir dans des gémissements étouffés. Ses doigts prirent le liquide encore chaud sur le ventre de Stiles et dirigea ses doigts vers l'entrée qui s'avérait être aussi la seule issue possible pour les faire retomber sur terre. L'orgasme de Stiles l'avait suffisamment dilaté pour qu'il y insère un doigt, n'attirant qu'une légère grimace qu'il devina lorsque Stiles bloqua sa respiration. Derek s'évertua à lui prendre sa souffrance, entrant le second jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Alors avec le reste de sperme, il caressa sa propre verge pour entrer en lui avec douceur, jusqu'au bout. Il releva la tête pour observer le visage de Stiles, ses yeux ouverts étaient voilés, sa bouche, gonflée de baiser, était entre-ouverte. L'une des plus belle chose que Derek est plus voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il ondula alors tranquillement, accrochant les jambes de Stiles autour de lui, il embrassa sa clavicule, plongea son nez sous son oreille et geignit quand l'humain caressa sa nuque d'une main, accrochant sa hanche de l'autre. Derek avait ce sentiment d'être à sa place, chez lui, un endroit qu'il avait si longtemps cherché sans jamais le trouver.

La main tenant une cuisse glissa pour la seconde fois vers la verge humaine, sa cadence s'accéléra à la demande de Stiles qui avait le visage rougie par le plaisir, ses dents fermement serrées sur sa lèvre, il cambra le dos et remplaça Derek sur sa hampe. Le loup pu saisir les hanches de Stiles avec plus de force et intensifia le geste, allant plus profondément, plus loin, plus vite et Stiles cria quand Derek se libéra en serrant le corps entre ses mains avec poigne. Stiles vint longuement en tremblant, mais avant que Derek ne sorte, il approcha son visage pour le saisir et l'embrasser avec un gout d'infini, il voulait garder ce souvenir en lui, sachant qu'au font de lui, ce serait le dernier.

Alors quand le soleil se leva, Stiles était déjà réveillé, avait-il même vraiment dormi ? Il n'en était pas sur. Il avait regardé Derek dormir à côté de lui, son visage paisible l'avait démoli, parce qu'être avec Derek était impossible. Derek était un loup. Et rien que pour cette raison, et toutes les choses qui vont avec, Stiles ne pouvait prendre le risque de blesser sa fille.

Il balaya l'excuse bidon que deux hommes ensembles n'étaient pas bon pour l'éducation d'un enfant, parce que tous les deux avec chacun une fille, bien dans leur tête, bien dans leur corps, alors en quoi réunir leur famille changerait cet équilibre ? Fallait pas être débile non plus.

Mais, la pleine lune, les omégas, les Alphas, les démons et esprit démoniques, tout ça était des raison suffisantes pour ne pas s'attacher de cette façon. Pour elle, pour Laura. Lui là dedans ? Quelle importance ? A partir du moment où elle a été déposé dans ses bras, s'en était fini de lui. Il pouvait bien vivre en fantôme, comme une aura autour d'elle, tant qu'elle était en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

"Ne fais pas ça" Chuchota la voix de Derek, quand avait-il ouvert les yeux ? Mais il se contenta de le regarder, appréciant cette couleur commune à aucune autre. "Pourquoi ?" La voix de Derek se fit plus clair, se réveillant de plus en plus. La résignation, le doute et la peur l'avaient réveillé et quand il posa ses yeux sur le visage lointain mais pourtant si près, il sut. Stiles ne voulait pas de lui.

"Pour elle" Dit Stiles avant de fermer les yeux et de sortir du lit. Nu comme un verre, il alla dans son armoire et mit le premier training qui lui vint. Il entendit Derek se lever à son tour mais ne se tourna pas, fixant son armoire d'un air absent.

"Parce qu'on est deux mecs ?" Stiles pouvait entendre que Derek était en colère, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Alors il secoua la tête tentant de respirer doucement. "Parce que je suis un loup..." L'humain inspira fortement et se retourna, Derek était habillé et il se pinçait l'arrête du nez, le corps tremblant de colère.

"Soit" Il leva les bras résigné puis regarda une dernière fois Stiles qui lui faisait face tout en étant si loin de lui, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. "Tu vas t'enfuir ?" "Non" Lui répondit-il. "Laura a besoin de ta fille et je pense que la réciproque est vrai... mais pas nous. On ne doit plus se voir... comme ça." Il grimaça sans le vouloir et cela énerva Derek pour de bon.

"Parce que tu crois que je vais venir et qu'on va boire des bières comme avant ? T'es encore plus idiot qu'il y a dix ans !" Sa voix claqua et Stiles accusa le coup, il évita son regard et regarda la fenêtre, puéril, mais si facile.

La porte d'entrée claqua le faisant sursauter et tout son corps lâcha. Il tomba le long de son armoire, remontant un genou contre lui, il se prit le visage entre les mains. Son cœur sembla se briser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, alors il resta là, se refusant à accepter qu'il était en train de pleurer comme un gosse, parce qu'il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie_. Nul sacrifice... nulle victoire..._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà !<strong>

**Ne me detestez pas ! Si j'avais fait que ne fin heureuse, toute ma trame de départ n'aurait servit à rien, j'espère que vous l'avez compris, après tout, vous êtes intelligents hein !**

**La suite dans "Pour toi" qui devrait arriver d'ici demain ou mercredi !**

**Je vous aime mes p'ti chats ;)**


End file.
